Regreso a la infancia
by Mizuki123
Summary: Un grito, una pelea, un escritor arrepentido y dispuesto a recuperar a su cantante y… un ¿Shuichi de 4 años? Estoy re escribiendo los primeros capítulos debido a varios errores.
1. Peleas & Perdones

**Regreso a la infancia**

_SUMMARY: Un grito, una pelea, un escritor arrepentido y dispuesto a recuperar a su cantante y… un ¿shu de 4 años?_

**Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic espero que os guste mucho… y aunque haya comenzado a escribir este fic no quiere decir que vaya ha dejar de lado mi otro fic violet… besosssss!!!!**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos_

**Letra negrita: mis comentarios o palabras a destacar**

**Chapter 1: peleas & perdones**

Amanecíaun nuevo día en Japón mientras un muy activo cantante se levantaba de su cama muy emocionado… y como no estarlo? hoy era un día muy especial… shu se dirigió hasta su koibito el guapo y sexy novelista yuki eiri y lo despertó con un suave beso…el cual fue devuelto por parte del novelista con mucho amor y cariño…

- buenos días precioso

- ohh yukii como te amo…

- yo también cariño

Claro que todo esto era fruto de la imaginación de nuestro cantante para ser exactos lo que paso fue algo así:

shu se dirigió hasta su koibito el guapo y sexy novelista yuki eiri y lo despertó con un suave beso… recibiendo como recompensa un buen golpe en la cabeza

- que haces baka… no ves que tengo sueño hmm

- pero yuki hoy es un día muy especiilla- dijo con voz acaramelada cierto cantante

- así y eso por que? Ya te diste cuenta que tienes 0 talento

-yuki!!! Gritaba cierto pelirosa dando vueltas por la habitación haciendo unos graciosos pucheros

- eres muy malo…

- venga deja de bromear yuki

-hmm- mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo- ¿quién bromea baka?

-¿ no sabes que día es hoy?- susurro un asustado shu

- ¿humm debería? – dijo cierto escritor mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ducha, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de shu cambiaba a una seria y decidida…

-----------------------------------------

( En la ducha)

_Que le pasará a ese baka? Que día es hoy? Y yo que sé! bastante tengo con la fecha de la entrega como para saber que día es hoy… aunque parecía muy emocionado…seria el estupido día del kumagoro… no el día del estupido conejo fue hace un mes ja! Aun recordaba como su precioso niño le obligo a ir a esa estupida fiesta que solo se le podría haber ocurrido a un tipo tan imbecil como a sakuma… y no es que odie a sakuma __**no que va, yo sin embargo lo amo jaja)**__ es que no entiendo por que pasa tanto tiempo con mi niño… un momento… estoy celoso?... no mi niño nunca me dejaría, me ama tanto como yo a el… porque __**mi**__ niño es mió… será mejor que lo lleve a almorzar fuera para animarlo… me duele ser frió con el pero es que así soy yo… me dejo llevar por el orgullo pero algún día sé que le diré que llevo mucho tiempo amándolo en silencio…_

**Lo que no sabia yuki es que quizás ese momento estaría mas cerca de lo que el creía… quien sabe el tiempo es caprichoso… y no siempre juega a nuestro favor…**

Eiri salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a su cadera dispuesto a buscar a su niño, lo encontró en la sala de estar…

- baka, por que no salimos a almorzar juntos?- pregunto el escritor mientras cogía una lata de cerveza de la nevera… al no oír gritos de alegría ni ver sonrisas enamoradas ni a un chibi shuichi enganchado a su espalda se giró para encontrase al cantante sentado con una mirada seria y…¿ con una maleta en su mano? Que significaba eso…

- no, yuki yo…te amo pero tu a mi no- susurró entrecortadamente shu

_- que! no?shu yo te amo solo que no puedo decírtelo_

_-_no vas a decir nada? Bueno que iluso de mí esperar que el gran yuki eiri me contestara

- sabes que yuki? Me he cansado, me he cansado de estar 3 años esperando por ti, luchando por tener un poco de tu corazón…

-_mi corazón ya es tuyo shu… no…pero no me atrevo ha decírtelo, por que soy un maldito cobarde_

_-_y me dado cuenta que ya no puedo mas yuki

-_ que intentas decirme amor mió? Acaso hay alguien mas en tu vida? Me vas a olvidar noo! Ojala pudiera decirte lo que tu quieres oír_

- se acabó

-_no!! Por favor shu_

- con tu silencio y tu mirada seria entiendo que te importa una PUTA MIERDA SI ME VOY A ME QUEDO, TOTAL SOLO SOY TU PUTA

-_NOO!! No lo entiendes te amo, no tiene nada que ver con el sexo lo nuestro_

- no- dijo con voz frió yuki

-no?

- siempre fuiste pésimo en la cama y no me importa si te quedas o te vas- dijo tajantemente el novelista mientras se dirigía a su estudio

Frenó de golpe cuando oyó una fría risa

- tienes razón para que negarlo… ohh por cierto yuki… feliz aniversario… dijo mientras le arrojaba a los pies una hermosa caja negra con el símbolo de una famosísima relojería de Japón

Lo único que se escucho fue el un portazo y al rubio escritor desplomarse de rodillas mientras ríos de lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas…. Eiri lloraba desconsoladamente lo había perdido, había perdido a su amor… por su maldito orgullo y por no confesarle lo que sentía… con paso pausado se acerco hasta la caja que shu había tirado …IDOTA… como se podía haber olvidado de su aniversario… la abrió para encontrar un precioso rolex negro…con una grabación en la parte trasera, la grabación decía así:

_Eiri&shu_

_Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa_.

_Siempre tuyo shu_

Eiri no pudo hacer otra cosas mas que llorar como en su vida había llorado, amaba a su niño pero por no cuidar ese amor lo había perdido

-----------------------------------------------

3 semanas después

( despacho de Tohma Seguchi)

En el interior del despacho se encontraba el Sñr y la Sñra Seguchi hablando de temas triviales hasta que la voz de su secretaria los interrumpo:

**-**señor seguchi tiene una llamada de la señorita akita

-akita? Yo no conozco a ninguna akita

- le digo que no esta?

- no , pásemela

- ok

- señor seguchi?

- si quien es soy Ari Akita… la representante del señor yuki eiri

-ahh bien y en que puedo ayudarla

- pues es que he llamado varias veces a el señor yuki y no me coge el teléfono y he ido personalmente a su casa y el portero me ha dicho que hace 1 mes que no lo ve. Y empiezo ha estar preocupada le llamaba para saber si usted sabia algo…

-no…1 mes?

- si

- no… no se preocupe yo me encargaré y gracias por llamar

-de nada

Tohma y mika se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia el coche, tohma conducía a gran velocidad por las calles

- 1 mes tohma?

- tranquila

- como que tranquila mi hermano lleva desaparecido 1 mes, un maldito mes!!

-----------------------

( apartamento de yuki)

Se oían los golpes en la puerta pero nadie respondía

- tienes llaves mika

-S..sii

- eiri!!

- eiri!!

Los 2 fueron entrando al apartamento encontrándose a un eiri en muy mal estado…

- eiri!!- ambos corrieron a ayudarlo

- que ha pasado-susurro mika

Eiri levanto la cabeza y ambos quedaron sorprendidos eiri estaba llorando!!...

- se ha ido- susurro aun llorando

- quien se ha ido?

-shu

Eiri levanto la mano y pudieron ver que sostenía con mucha fuerza un reloj…

-eiri…- pero tohma no pudo acabar su pregunta porque eiri vomito una gran cantidad de sangre

- oh dios!... tohma hay que llevarlo al hospital…

---------------------------------

(hospital)

- buenas noches

- buenas noches doctor como esta mi hermano? Se pondrá bien?

- la verdad es que el su hermano esta bien no tenia nada grabe lo único es que no tiene ganas de vivir…

-que?

- su estado físico esta bien, pero su hermano no quiere vivir… yo no puedo hacer nada por el… solo el puede salir de esto… por lo demás esta perfectamente le daremos el alta pasado mañana…

- gracias doctor

- maldito desgraciado, le dije a eiri que se alejara de ese mocoso pero el no… voy a encargarme personalmente que ese niño tenga la peor vid…

- NO

-que?

- no le vas ha hacer la vida imposible a shu

- pero el le ha hecho eso a tu hermano… y quieres que lo deje tan tranquilo

- no lo ves tohma? No ves en que nos hemos convertido?

-que?

-desde que pasó lo de kitazawa mi hermano es un ángel…

-mika no te entiendo- cortó seguchi

- que no lo protejas, desde que pasó lo de kitazawa mi hermano es un ángel… a nuestros ojos, nunca se equivoca, nunca hace daño son los otros los que siempre lo hieren y eso es mentira… es mi hermano y lo quiero y desde lo de NY he estado ciega quiero a mi hermano pero lo que tiene se lo merece

-QUE!!

- EL NUNCA VALORÓ A SHU, NUNCA CUIDÓ ESE AMOR QUE UN DULCE NIÑO LE DABA, Y SABES QUE? AL FINAL LO PERDIÓ… y se lo merece…

- mika…

- shu es la persona mas bondadosa y honrada que conozco, negó la ayuda que le ofrecí a cambio que llevara a eiri a ver a mi padre (**tomo 1**)… siempre le ha dado todo a eiri… su amor su cariño… sin pedir nada a cambio… no pienso permitir que dañes a un pobre niño que lo único que ha echo es darle amor y cariño por 3 años a mi hermano y el como idiota lo desperdigo y ese dulce niño y ese dulce amor se cansaron de esperar…

-----------------------------------

- dios mio!

- no puede ser

- tiene que salvarlo…

- mika donde vas?

- a decírselo a eiri

-QUE

-------------------------------

-eiri tenemos que hablar

- déjame

- se .. se trata de shu- susurro la mujer

- que?.. que pasa dímelo… esta aquí al hospital? Quiere hablar con migo? Esta bien?

-si y no

- como?- HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MIKA

- NO ME GRITES!! Y SI SÍ QUE ESTA AL HOSPITAL, PERO NO HA VENIDO A VERTE ESTA INGRESADO… LO HAN RAPTADO Y LE HAN ECHO BEBER UN LIQUIDO…los médicos no saben que es ni que efectos podría tener…

-EIRI, EIRI DONDE VAS?

- vaya, vaya parece que ya recupero las ganas de vivir- susurro el doctor al ver pasar a un muy veloz escritor

-----------------------------------

- eiri, vasta

- donde esta? Quiero verlo…

- no , ahora no tienes que descansar

- estoy bien quiero verlo… tohma apártate o te arrepentirás

- eiri por favor….

-------------------------------------------------

( habitación 546…la de shu)

- shu precioso abre tus hermosos ojos… por favor… precioso

- hmm

- shu, estas bien? perdóname por todo….

- yuki..

- sh… te amo precioso no puedo vivir sin ti te amo mas que a mi vida por favor perdóname dame una 2 oportunidad, llevo 1 mes sin salir de casa, sin comer sin hacer nada solo llorando por ti,mi amor perdóname nunca mas te tratare mal por favor te amo shu

- yo.. tam..bien te..amo

Yuki besó con dulzura a shu demostrándole todo el amor que sentía…

- hmm yuki

- hum?

- te amo

- yo también precioso…

- puedo dormir contigo?

- no creo…que…

- no te tocaré de verdad mi amor

Hmm- sonrisa de bobo- por su puesto!!

Ambos durmieron abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas pensando que esto era el final… lo que nadie sabia es que esto solo era el principio… al fin de cuentas los médicos aun no sabían que consecuencias podría tener ese misterioso liquido….

---------------------------------------

**Bueno hasta aquí el 1 chapter espero que os guste mucho y os vaya gustando el trama de la historia y espero que me dejéis muchos reviews… a partir del chapter 2 comenzara la aventura de verdad esto solo era una especie de prologo de porque la actitud de yuki en los siguientes es muy distinta a los comics y porque shu tiene un pequeño problema… espero que os haya gustado mucho y me dejéis muchos reviews….**

**Muchos besos!!!!!!**

**-.(RAidEr).-**


	2. Comienzan los problemas

**Regreso a la infancia**

_SUMMARY: Un grito, una pelea, un escritor arrepentido y dispuesto a recuperar a su cantante y… un ¿shu de 4 años?_

**Bueno primero hola a todo/as ya estoy de nuevo aquí he sido rápida ¿verdad? La verdad es que estoy muy triste no solo estoy con la regla muriéndome de dolor sino que el primer capítulo solo ha tenido 2 reviews, ( snif, snif) no me malinterpretéis esos 2 reviews los agradezco muchísimo, solo es que sinceramente esperaba alguno mas… en fin aquí esta el 2 chapter… aquí se descubrirá que era ese misterioso liquido… no quería hacer sufrir durante mucho tiempo a ****fuyu y gabby21** ** je je, espero que este capítulo os guste por que os lo dedico… sobretodo a fuyu, que me ha dejado reviews desde el 1 fic que subí y que muchas gracias ¡eres un amor!…**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos_

**Letra negrita: palabras a destacar**

**n.a: **comentarios autora

_Chapter 2 _: comienzan los problemas

Era una mañana típica de invierno ,la ciudad de Tokio era sacudida por una majestuosa tormenta, sus calles eran iluminadas por cada rayo que caía….

Un hermoso rubio despertaba a causa de tantos truenos en una habitación del hospital…

Eiri se giró con la intención de besar a su niño, encontrándose una imagen que nunca pensó ver su niño, su niño estaba…

Eiri salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar al doctor y cuando lo encontró solo pudo balbucear una palabras incoherentes…los médicos rápidamente empezaron ha examinar a Shuichi y hacerle pruebas, pero no encontraban una explicación…

- Que ocurre doctor?

- tranquilízate Eiri, por favor, no sabemos exactamente lo que le ocu…

-que? ¿Cómo que no lo saben?, ¿no se supone que es uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio?

- si eiri, pero nunca… no sabemos que hacer

Lagrimas caían por las pálidas mejillas del escritor, no ,no podía ser ahora que había conseguido el perdón de su niño, ahora que podía demostrarle cuanto lo amaba…

-eiri por favor…

- déjeme

- hemos llamado a seguchi, tu hermana, hiro , k…

- NO ME IMPORTA, SOLO solo quiero estar con mi niño….

- lo siento, vamos a seguir haciéndole pruebas

- ¿crees que se ha lo que se ha que tenga, continué haciéndole efecto?- susurró con temor el novelista

- no se, esperemos que no

---------------------------------------------

_( 3 horas después)_

- eiri…

- hermana…

- eiri tranquilo ya veras como sale todo bien…

- disculpen…

- doctor ¿Cómo han ido las pruebas?

- la verdad es que dentro de lo mal…

- ¿yuki?- cortó una dulce y inocente voz

- shu…, mi amor- eiri se acercó corriendo a abrazar a su niño, bueno ahora si que era su niño y de forma literal hablando, shu ya no era el mismo muchacho de 19 años que una vez conoció y locamente lo enamoró, aunque le costo admitirlo, si no que ahora tenia 4 años, era una dulce criaturita de 4 años con unos hermosos y vivaces ojos de color violeta, con el cabello rosa ( como al anime, pero un poco mas largo) y llevaba un gracioso pijama de Kumaguros ( conejo de Ryuichy) en su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña manta mientras que su hermosa boquita mordía con gracia la oreja de un pequeño osito, probablemente regalo de alguna enfermera del centro...

- como iba diciendo, dentro de lo malo tenemos buenas noticias, el liquido que le suministraron al Señor shindo era de una extraña composición que al mezclarse con su organismo, hizo una extraña reacción, transformándolo en un dulce niño de 4 años… y no, antes que preguntes eiri, tus temores no se cumplirán, shu no ira haciéndose mas pequeño hasta desaparecer.

- ¿y entonces doctor se va quedar así para siempre?

- no, lo único es que no sabemos hasta cuanto, pueden ser días, meses o incluso años

- ¿años?

- y …¿que haremos?

- yo lo cuidaré- cortó en Eiri

- ¿Qué?

- tu…tu no estas preparado…

- puede que no este preparado para cuidar a un niño pero no estamos hablando de cualquier niño si no de _**mi niño**_… _y es el momento de demostrarle a shu y a todos cuanto amo a mi pequeño -_pensaba el novelista

- bueno… si lo tienes tan claro solo puedo decirle que hoy mismo le daremos el alta… y se lo podrá llevar a casa ah! Se me olvidaba el paciente recordara todo cuando vuelva a su verdadera apariencia… y no se olvide que es un niño y a los niños hay que mimarlos y cuidarlos

- gracias doctor

-------------------------------------------------

_( sala de espera)_

Mientras el doctor terminaba el papeleo para darle el alta a shu, eiri y shu esperaban en la sala de espera. El pequeño niño estaba sentado sobre las piernas de eiri, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del novelista

- ¿estas cómodo amor?

- hmm yuki…tengo frió- dijo con voz infantil ( vamos la voz de un niño de 4 años, hasta que recupere su apariencia hablará con esa voz)

- ten precioso- dijo mientras se quitaba su carísima chaqueta y lo cubría con ella.

- bueno pues aquí están los papeles del alta, hasta otra…

- adiós

--------------------------------------------------------------

_( apartamento de yuki)_

- bueno pequeño ¿que te parece si merendamos algo?

- sip

- y mañana saldremos a comprarte algo de ropa ¿ verdad mi amor?

- siiiii!!!

Ambos merendaron en el sofa viendo la tv…

- yuki tu..¿ me quieres?- pregunto el pequeño mientras se sentaba en las piernas del novelista poniendo una de sus manitas sin quererlo en el miembro del novelista

- no te quiero, te amo mi amor, y…¿ sabes que? Voy a cuidarte mucho… -dijo, poniendo todo su empeño por ignorar esa pequeña mano, pero claro su mente se encargaba de recordarle todas las escenas de sexo que vivió con shu desde que lo conoció.

- yupiiii!!!

- yuki te quiero- susurró el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su "cuidador"… y así ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

- hmm – bostezo- pequeño es hora de darte una ducha

-bostezo- ( **n.a :**¿ os imagináis a un shu de 4 años recién levantado, frotándose los ojitos? A mi se me cae la baba) no, quiero dormir

- no, hay que ducharse pequeño, vamos venga- eiri cargó a su pequeño en brazos y lo llevo a la ducha, una vez allí se desnudaron (**n.a**: es un niño pequeño, no penséis mal, no puede ducharse solo)

Y ambos se metieron en la ducha… eiri duchaba a su pequeño y de vez en cuando le de dedicaba alguna sonrisa de cómo decía el de "bobo enamorado"

-noo yuki no lo haces bienn- protestó el pequeño cuando yuki lo ganó otra vez en una cruel batalla de…_**barquitos de agua**_, por que claro era un niño y … ¿a que niño de 4 años le gusta perder?

- ¿noo? ¿Seguro que no?- dijo entre risas el novelista, al ver como su niño precioso inflaba los mofletes molesto

- noo yo tengo que ganar

- ¿seguro?

- si

- pues…_**ataque de cosquillas-**_grito el novelista antes de atacar a su niño con cosquillas

Y así entre risas y batallas de agua paso un _tranquilo_ baño… eiri vistió a su pequeño con una de sus camisas, que por cierto le iba enorme, y lo acostó a dormir. ( **n.a**: AHH!! que mono, el teclado lleno de babas)

Eiri se dirigió hacia su estudio para hacer una lista de las cosas que mañana deberían comprar… estaba por empezar a escribir cuando reparo en un detalle… los niños son mas débiles que los adultos… y el.. FUMANDO!! Idiota- se auto recriminó el rubio.

Haber tenemos que comprar:

_Pijamas_

_Camisetas_

_Abrigos_

_Pantalones_

_Zapatos_

_Gorros_

_Juguetes _y así la lista continuaba… claro era su niño y a su niño no le podía faltar de nada.

Con ese pensamiento eiri se fue a la cama dispuesto a dormir…

Se acostó, para mas tarde acariciar con ternura la suave mejilla de su amante, aunque ahora fuera un niño, shuichi shindo seguía siendo suyo claro que cuando volviera a su aspecto verdadero ya no llevaría el apellido shindo,- sonrisa maliciosa- eso era algo de lo cual estaba completamente seguro… y con ese pensamiento y abrazando a su pequeño se durmió.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo chapter, como habréis visto la historia a dado un giro de 360 grados, si que es cierto que le prólogo (peleas & perdones) era algo triste pero era necesario que lo fuese… quiero aclarar algunas cosas:_

_la escena esa en que shu pone su mano sin querer en la hombría de yuki no la malinterpretéis no habra lemon entre yuki y el pequeño shu ( al final si cuando shu recupere su verdadera apariencia) aunque yuki deberá mantener al margen sus instintos sexuales, y contestar a las preguntas que todo niño de 4 años tiene: ¿ cómo se hacen los bebes? etc.…también veremos a un yuki muy muy celoso cuando su niño prefiera jugar con Ryuichy que con el_

_a partir del 1 capitulo yuki cambia completamente su actitud como ya habreis notado, es muy cariñoso, amable y se desvivirá por cumplir los caprichos, exigencias, deseos y necesidades de su niño._

_En los siguientes capítulos veremos como va evolucionando la historia_

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews contra mas reviews haya mas rápido subiré el siguiente capitulo:_

_CHAPTER 3: de compras con yuki y con sus celos, aparece tahsuya_

_Besos!!!_

_-.(RAidEr).-_


	3. De compras con Yuki y con sus celos,

_Hola !! ya volví¿ me extrañasteis? siento mucho haber tardado tanto!!! Pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes, con trabajos, las clases… y cuando por fin todo acabó y pude escribir, no tenia Internet!!! Pero en fin aquí esta!!Y prometo intentar renovar todos mis fanfics lo más pronto posible._

_Espero vuestros reviews como siempre besos!!_

_CHAPTER 3: De compras con Yuki y con sus celos, aparece Tahtsuya_

-¿Por qué?

- Porque yo lo digo- contestó de forma hostil cierto escritor.

- ¿Y por qué tu lo dices?- contraatacó

- Se acabó Shu! Tienes que comértelo todo, no hay discusión.

O sí, no todo lo que reluce es oro, y Shu no era la excepción. Sí que podía ser una dulce criaturita, inocente y amable pero seguía siendo un maldito, ruidoso, mimoso y consentido niño de 4 años, y eso a cierto escritor no le hacía nada de gracia.

Nada, su niño se empeñaba en no comer nada para desayunar alegando que tenía sueño, ¿sueño? JA! El sí que tenía sueño por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, por culpa de ese frágil y delicioso cuerpecito que se frotaba contra él buscando el tan deseado y anhelado, en estas fechas, calor.

- ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar?

- Cuando acabes de comer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mira, mira ese me gusta!- gritaba con mucho entusiasmo un pequeño peli rosa.

- Hm.… es bonito

- ¿Disculpe caballero, necesita ayuda?- preguntó una hermosa joven. Mediría unos 167 centímetros, tenía unos hermosos ojos avellanados, profundos como el océano, y de un intenso color negro.

- Sí, estaba buscando ropa para mi aman…hijo- se corrigió a tiempo el escritor.

- ohh por supuesto, ven conmigo pequeño.

-sip.

La hermosa joven llevó a Shu hasta la sección de "señoritos", ¿Qué esperabais? ¿Qué su precioso niño llevara ropa cualquiera? O no! Eiri había ido a las tiendas más "cools" de toda la ciudad a por ropa para su pequeño.

- ¿Le gusta?- preguntó, con los ojos como órbitas, la joven. Y ¿Cómo no tenerlos? si el pequeño se veía… ¿precioso? No, precioso para describir como se veía su pequeño era poco. Shu llevaba unos pantalones cortos tejanos, con una graciosa cadenita plateada colgando por el lado derecho, unas bambas negras, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y encima otra de manga corta negra, con dibujos azules, y una graciosa gorrita azul con letras blancas ._Es sencillamente hermoso._

- Señor, señor ¿me oye? ¿Le gusta?- repetía la joven mientras pasaba una mano por delante de los ojos del escritor.

- ¿n…no, te gu…gust..no te gusta yuki?- preguntó, a punto de llorar, el pequeño.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Si, si que me gusta, es perfecto- se apresuró a contestar el escritor.

Y así entre risas, compras y besos paso la mañana. Ambos caminaban por las soleadas calles de la mano, sólo les quedaba comprar lo más importante… los juguetes! Pero primero comerían.

-shuu!!- gritó una empalagosa y mimosa voz

-¿eh?

-AAAhh!!- gritó el pequeño, mientras se apresuraba a esconderse entre los brazos de Yuki. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? A lo lejos se veía a una "persona", si se le podía llamar así, corriendo a gran velocidad, con los ojos como balones y con un gran chorro de sangre cayendo de su nariz, el cual delataba los pensamientos de dicha "persona".

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte- sentenció el escritor con gélida voz

- pero… pero aniki…¿ no vas a dejar que le de un gran abrazo a mi hermoso cuñadín?- pregunto un muy " contento" Tatsuya

- tócalo y te mato- mirada penetrante-

- ¿yuki? Tengo miedo- dijo en un susurro un pequeño shu, mientras frotaba sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manos, intentando retirar las pequeñas lágrimas anteriormente derramadas por el susto.

-ohh ¿Por qué pequeño? ¿ No quieres venir con el tito Tatsuya?- mirada pervertida- te daré muchos dulces pequeño-risa de maniático.

_(Película mental de Tatsuya)_

_[ Shu y yo en la bañera_

_- jaja, pequeño- decía mientras sonreía, un muy feliz Tatsuya_

_- Tat-chan no puedo sólo, ¿me ayudas a enjabonarme?- decía con voz infantil_

_- Por supuesto pequeño- contestó Tatsuya con voz, sospechosamente madura. _

_[shu y yo en la playa_

_- no, no corras tanto Tat-chan- gritaba un muy sonriente shu_

_- jaja, vamos shu,¿ a que no me pillas?_

_Ambos corrían por una paradisíaca playa, el sol bañaba sus pieles y les regalaba su tan deseado calor. Shu llevaba un bañador hasta la rodilla de color rojo con pequeños kumaguros, mientras que Tatsuya llevaba un bañador de color blanco con flores hawaianas rojas._

- ¿eh? ANIKI!!!

- idiota, no te nos acerques

- pero, pero, yo sólo venia a ayudarte a cuidar a mi cuñadín

- no necesito tu ayuda idiota

-jaja, tat-chan guapo!!- decía entre risas Shu

- vamos shu, vamos a comer

- no, yo quiero estar con tat-chan

-vamos, te daré dulces- intentó convencer el escritor, mientras una "sospechosa" venita comenzaba a salir de su frente, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Su niño prefería ir con el idota de su hermano antes que con él? Eso si que no, ¿Para que negarlo? Estaba celoso, muy celoso, el quería ser la única prioridad de su niño.

Tan metido estaba Yuki en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ni **su niño **ni su hermano estaban a su lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin!!

_¿¿Os ha gustado?? Prometo renovar antes._


	4. Desesperado

Ya volví!!!

Espero que les guste mucho, lo hice con mucho cariño, al verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Besos

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo IV: Desesperado

Yuki llevaba más de 10 minutos buscando a su pequeño. Cuando cogiera al idiota de su hermano- suspiro- lo iba a matar _lentamente._

No sabía donde buscar, ya había ido por los alrededores, cualquier persona normal no podría a ver ido muy lejos y menos con un niño de 4 años, pero- escalofrío- teniendo en cuenta que su hermano de persona tenía poco y de normal aún menos, a saber donde estaban.

-Más rápido papá, más rápido…

-Con cuidado pequeña o te caerás.

Yuki al oír esa conversación no pudo evitar girarse y mirar a los dueños de las voces.

Era una pareja, ambos hombres, el mayor de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el menor rubio y de ojos azules. Junto a ellos una pequeña niña, su hija, reclamaba más atención.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Si, si él hubiera valorado más a su niño quizás ahora esa pareja podrían ser ellos, y esa niña su hija- sonrió con melancolía- quizás no era tarde, quizás era hora de enfrentarse a los problemas y vivir el presente.

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-----------------------

-Tat-chan estoy cansado-bostezo-quiero-bostezo-ir a dormir.

-¿Estás seguro pequeño? ¿No quieres jugar?

-No! Quiero dormir

Si lo llevo a mi casa se asustará, mejor lo llevo a casa de mi aniki. Seguro que el aún lo está buscando- sonrisa pervertida- y como Shu es pequeño- sonrisa diabólicamente pervertida- podré dormir con él. Tatsuya salió de sus pensamientos al ver al pequeño angelito restregarse los ojos.

Normal que estuviera cansado, después de estar toda la tarde corriendo_ juntos_, abrazados y divirtiéndose. Seguro que después de esto el niño querría estar todo el rato con él y su aniki tendría que fastidiarse viendo como él lo duchaba, alimentaba-sonrisa perversa- que bella era la vida.

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-----------------------

Tal y como Tatsuya esperaba el pobre Eiri estaba desesperado buscando a su niño por la ciudad, estaban en invierno y hacia frío y si a eso le sumas que estaba anocheciendo las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el novelista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuya y Shu llegaron al edificio donde vivía el escrito media hora después, era tarde y el departamento estaba frío.

Después de una cena ligera y un baño, en el cual Tatsuya casi se desangra, era hora de acostarse.

- Vamos pequeño es hora de dormir.

-Si

Después de colocarle su pequeño pijama, decorado con minis conejitos, lo mete en la cama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una oscura habitación se veían dos siluetas desplazarse silenciosamente. Eran dos hombres. De constitución fuerte, ambos bastante altos.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó el más alto de los dos, su voz suave.

_- _Si, el líquido hizo el efecto adecuado- contestó el más bajo, su voz denotaba resentimiento.

-Entonces… ¿Tiene la apariencia de un niño de cuatro años?

-Si, señor. Todo resultó como lo planeamos

-Excelente, no esperaba menos de ti

-_Muy pronto Shuichi, muy pronto_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, es muy cortito lo sé pero es que he estado muy ocupada lo siento.

Este capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi "esclava" favorita.

Prometo renovar antes. Espero de veras que os guste.

Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo.

Y si no renuevo Feliz año 2008!!

-.(RAidEr).-


	5. Recíproco

Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero el tiempo pasa muy deprisa y yo ando muy despacio.

Este capítulo es muy especial para mí, y quiero dedicárselo a Gabby por haberla echo sufrir tanto por la espera. Y por supuesto a una chica muy especial que me lee, su nombre empieza por E y siempre ha estado conmigo desde que empecé el colegió. Aunque a veces un poco forzada siempre me ha ayudado. Y también (la última) a una loca que sé que no lo gusta esta serie pero que me apoya.

Muchos besos. Os quiero.

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo V: Recíproco

No lo dudó, se subió encima de él y con sus manos comenzó a delinear su marcado pecho mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, no había duda, su cantante hoy estaba juguetón.

-Mocoso, tengo que escribir

-Luego, ahora quiero que juguemos

-Por si no lo sabes hay gente que traba…-Las palabras del escritor murieron en su garganta dejando oír en su lugar un largo y profundo gemido. _Maldito niño caprichoso cuando se empeñaba en jugar era imposible llevarle la contraria ._Y menos con esa deliciosa boquita dándole deliciosos besos por su cuerpo.

Sentía las caderas de Shuichi frotarse contra las suyas, deseosas de más contacto. Su pequeño cuerpo se movía con gracia como si estuviera sobre un escenario, haciendo esos movimientos tan deliciosos que tantas veces había visto realizar en los conciertos

-_nunca lo admitiría públicamente_- y que le hacían perder la cabeza.

Notaba las manos, aunque inexpertas, deliciosas de su pequeño dirigirse de forma demasiado peligroso hacia su miembro ya erecto.

-Yuki

-¿Hmm?

-Hazme el amor

Maldito niñato, sabía perfectamente que tenía trabajo, como sabía también que era incapaz de resistirse a esas "malditas" y "crueles" palabras y a esas dos amatistas que lo miraban con deseo y amor."_Hazme el amor_" esa frase que hacia que su cuerpo quedase completamente sometido a la voluntad de su cantante.

Y dicho y hecho, me arrojé sobre mi cantante y…PIP,PIP,PIP

Nuestro hermoso escritor se levantaba con su ya habitual cara de enfado, maldita sea ¿Quién era el imbécil que llamaba a esas horas y, lo más importante, le interrumpía su delicioso sueño?

-Tatsuya-sonrisa maléfica-Idiota.

Se levantó y miró a su pequeño-literalmente-dormir, nadie lo igualaba en belleza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un delicioso dolor que clamaba ser atendido. Desde que Shuichi había encogido, no había mantenido relaciones sexuales y eso más el hecho de que había tenido una serie de "problemas" hacia pocas horas pues no ayudaba para nada a calmar sus instintos sexuales.

-Suspiro-Sería mejor que se fuera a dar una ducha para calmar esa dolorosa erección que le había provocado ese sueño.

Mientras nuestro sexy escritor se duchaba recordaba lo que había pasado horas antes.

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Flash back-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/------------------------

Después de estar hasta muy tarde buscando a su pequeño, recordó que era un niño pequeño, y los niños se cansan y cuando se cansan quieren ir a dormir a **sus casas.**

Corrió hasta su casa desesperadamente, aunque valió la pena su corazón volvió a latir cuando vio desde la calle las luces de su apartamento, su niño.

Subió como alma que lleva al diablo, enfurecido, iba a matar al idota que tenía como hermano.

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/------------------------

Tatsuya caminaba solo y adolorido por las oscuras calles, su hermano lo había echado de casa

-suspiro- en fin tendría que ir a dormir a casa de su hermana. Aunque no entendía por que se había enfadado tanto, encima que cuidaba de su pequeño-sonrisa pervertida. Pero la verdad es que había merecido la dolorosa paliza que le había dado su hermano.

Después de acostarse Shuichi empezó a llorar y el como buena persona- tono irónico- había ido a consolarlo.

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Flash back-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/------------------------

Entró en la habitación que el pequeño compartía con su hermano. La habitación antes lúgubre y apagado había sido decorada de un bonito color azul con estrellas plateadas en el techo, las cuales vigilaban el sueño del pequeño.

Casi le da un ataque cuando vio al niño, sentado en la cama, con las sábanas revueltas, sudado, dejando ver deliciosas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente y resbalando por esa tan deseable clavícula desapareciendo por el borde de esos pequeños y ajustados boxers ( infantiles, azules con Kumaguros rosas).El pijama mal puesto, por el movimiento, estaba desabrochado dejando ver el apetecible torso del amante de su hermano.

-¿Tatasuya?- dijo entre jadeos, los cuales Tatsuya imaginó en su retorcida mente que eran gemidos.

-Mmm ¿Sí?

-Tengo miedo, ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?-susurró, mientras se estiraba hacia delante colocándose a cuatro gatas.

-Claro…pe..pequeño…

Y ya os podéis imaginar como acabó todo esto, un muy insensato Tatsuya abrazando a un jadeante Shuichi y si a eso le sumamos la aparición de cierto escritor llegamos donde antes.

Tatsuya apalizado y fuera de casa, Yuki cabreado y con unos muy pervertidos pensamientos y un Shuichi muy contento de poder dormir abrazando a su "cuidador" Eiri.

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/End-/-/Flash back-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/------------------------

Yuki salía con una toalla ajustada de la ducha, sonrió al ver a su pequeño abrazando a su almohada, buscando su olor.

Se había excitado mucho al ver a su amante rojo y jadeante pero se había encolerizado al ver al idiota de su hermano abrazándolo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

A partir de ahora no se separaría de su pequeño por nada y sería él quien lo abrazase y besara cada noche.

Mientras salía de la cocina con una lata de cervezas un sobre llamó su atención, negro y decía con letras doradas, Shuichi.

No aguantó la tentación y lo abrió dentro sólo había un papel con 4 palabras y unas iniciales que desconcertaron al escritor:

_Hoy entrego mi alma_

_Atte: B.T_

----------------------- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/------------------------

En una imponente mansión a las afueras de Japón un hombre miraba por la ventana mientras una sonrisa enigmática cruzaba su rostro.

-Mi señor ¿Cuándo haremos nuestra aparición?

-Pronto, mi querido servidor, muy pronto.

-Sí, iré a preparar las últimas cosas.

El misterioso hombre sacó un móvil y marcó numero.

-Sí muy pronto, por supuesto yo nunca te fallaría. Sí todo a pasado como querríamos, el liquido ha hecho el efecto esperado. Adiós

---------------------------------Al otro lado del teléfono-------------------------------------------

La luna deja ver con su brillo algunos rasgos del hombre, era relativamente joven, musculoso y de cabellos azabaches.

-Perdóname Shuichi por amarte entre las sombras- murmuró alguien en la oscuridad mientras se desplazaba lentamente, lo último que el brillo lunar llegó a alumbrar fue un hermoso anillo tallado en oro, con dos iniciales grabadas en él:

_B.T_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el 5 capítulo. ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? Espero que muy bien, también espero que os guste el capítulo, es muy especial ya que dice muchas cosas._

_Besos_

_-.(RAidEr).-_


	6. Los pecados de Shuichi I

Ya he vuelto y esta vez muy rápido, este capítulo es muy especial se desvelará como se conocieron Shuichi y B.T. Espero que lo disfruten.

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo VI: Los pecados I

Todo se había complicado, nada había salido como él había planeado. Estúpido. Todo plan tiene una ejecución y este no era la excepción.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, estaba preocupado. Las cortinas se movían con suavidad, dejando ver rayos lunares. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el balcón y sonrió.

-Luna nueva, tu favorita Shuichi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Japón con prisa, otra vez llegaba tarde. La gente gritaba cuando él los empujaba. Un paso de cebra, un semáforo, un quisco… veía todos los objetos y personas borrosas.

Tan deprisa iba que chocó con alguien haciendo que el café de dicho individuo se derramase sobre ambos.

-Lo lamento, señor no miraba por donde iba y…- Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a un ser majestuoso enfrente suyo, sus cabellos azabaches caían graciosamente sobre sus ojos verdes, era más alto y musculoso que él. Sin duda alguna era un hombre poderoso e imponente, vestía un traje negro de sastre, camisa blanca y corbata rojo sangre, unos zapatos italianos complementaban el conjunto.

-Ves con cuidado niño- Su voz claramente varonil, imponía respeto.

-Shuichi, señor, me llamo Shuichi- Sintió su mirada recorrerle todo el cuerpo, se sintió muy pequeño a su lado, insignificante. Escuché su risa y no pude evitar sonreír y mirarlo fijamente.

-Señor, perdona que lo interrumpa pero, tenemos que irnos- La voz de uno de sus hombres cortó nuestro contacto visual.

Recuerdo que estuve días pensando en ese hombre, sin saber que esa no sería la primera vez que lo vería.

Lo vi marchar, pero no pude evitar ver el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular, tallado en oro, con dos iniciales.

_B.T_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué significa esto?- El escritor estaba muy desconcertado, qué querían decir esas palabras y quién era ese tal B.T. Y qué tenía que ver con su niño.

Eiri estaba desconcertado y furioso, no sabía que significaba todo eso pero lo que si sabía es que la carta olía a perfume masculino ¡Era un hombre! Sin proponérselo los celos lo envolvieron y si su pequeño había estado con otro mientras él se hacía el orgulloso.

-¿Yuki?

-Hmm- El motivo de todas sus alegrías hacía su aparición con los ojitos empañados en lágrimas, a causa de tantos bostezos.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- preguntó con voz tranquila el escritor.

Shu se acercó con pasos ágiles hacía su escritor y reclamó ser abrazado por esos musculosos y delineados brazos.

El escritor rápidamente complació los deseos de su niño, sin saber que eso iba a provocar que hiciera otra visita a la ducha muy pronto.

Shuichi pasó sus piernas por la cadera del escritor para tener mayor aguante, Eiri sintió la pequeña pelvis de su niño chocar contra su cadera y se sintió enloquecer. Shuichi ajeno a los grandes "dolores" que hacía pasar a su amante siguió con su curiosa imitación de un koala.

Su niño pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y se estiró para alcanzar los labios del escritor, como tantas veces había visto hacerlo a sus compañeros con sus mamás.

Nuestro pobre escritor no sabía ya que hacer, eso le había pillado con la guardia bajo, sentir la pelvis de su niño chocar contra el y sus piernas rodearlo lo habían enloquecido pero esto ya era imposible de aguantar.

Sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero, no pudo evitarlo, subió sus manos hacia la pequeña espalda del cantante y comenzó a recorrerla de abajo a arriba.

Mientras que volvía a repetir ese pequeño roce de labios.

Amaba a su amante y sabía que eso no era bueno, así que rápidamente se encargó de sentar a su niño en el sofá y darle de desayunar, después, corrió hacia la ducha le iba a costar mucho bajar esa erección.

Sobretodo si la ducha le recordaba aquella vez que su niño y él hicieron el amor como locos. Sonrió al pensar en eso. ¡Qué placentero había sido! Su cantante rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras entraba en él, sus gemidos inundando el baño, su espalda apoyada contra la fría baldosa y sus caderas chocando desesperadamente.

Sin duda había sido una placentera tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues hasta aquí llegue, esta vez he sido muy rápida (estoy orgullosa)

La parte en que Suichi y Yuki se "besan" más bien es un roce de labios, un besito. Los típicos besos que algunas madres dan a sus hijos cuando son pequeños.

Bueno hasta otra besos!

.-(RAidEr).-


	7. Los pecados de Shuichi II

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo VII: Los pecados II

Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, dios mío, lo siento. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, procuraré renovar antes. Este fin de semana también procuraré renovar Love report. Bueno y ahora sí el capítulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sobretodo si la ducha le recordaba aquella vez que su niño y él hicieron el amor como locos. Sonrió al pensar en eso. ¡Qué placentero había sido! Su cantante rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras entraba en él, sus gemidos inundando el baño, su espalda apoyada contra la fría baldosa y sus caderas chocando desesperadamente._

_Sin duda había sido una placentera tarde._

Sin poder evitarlo deslizó una de sus manos con lentitud por su pecho, masajeó sus pezones para seguir bajando lentamente hacía su miembro, el cual estaba hinchado y duro, y reclamando su atención.

Empezó a masajearlo con mucho cuidado desde el inicio hasta la punta, ejerciendo presión en los momentos adecuados, mientras su traviesa mente imaginaba que era su cantante el que realizaba esos movimientos.

Suaves gemidos inundaron rápidamente el baño. Eiri se tumbó en la bañera mientras sentía como su esencia se derramaba en su mano.

Salió de la bañera con una toalla atada a la cadera, no había duda había sido un baño muy placentero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación elegantemente decorada dos siluetas se movían al mismo tiempo. Ambos cuerpos sudados y jadeantes estaban tumbados, uno encima de otro, en la cama de sábanas rojas.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gemidos. Aunque era de noche y la luna llena reinaba en el firmamento, la oscuridad no era capaz de ocultar unos grandes ojos violetas.

- Shu, ¿así?...- jadeaba uno de ellos.

- Más fuerte, quiero más…

- Ya sabes Shu…

El cuerpo más pequeño se deslizó como un felino entre las sábanas y mientras besaba con suavidad el pecho del otro, movía lentamente su cadera. Con paciencia se agachó y comenzó a rozar ambas pelvis.

- Vamos, sabes lo que quiero.

- ¿ Lo quieres, Shu?- Preguntó el más mayor, mientras señalaba su miembro.

- ¡Si!

- Entonces… ¿A qué esperas? Ven a cogerlo.

El sol despertó al hombre tumbado en la cama. Con mucha molestia se levantó para darse cuenta que su pijama estaba mojado. Otra vez había soñado con esa noche de placer entre Shu y él.

Se levantó bastante enfadado, siempre le había gustado tener todo lo que quería. Se dirigió hacia la ducha cuando la voz de una mujer lo interrumpió.

- Disculpe señor….- La joven mujer ,de unos veinte años, miraba a su "jefe" con algo de miedo, parecía estar molesto.

Su uniforme, el de una doncella, se apretaba demasiado a su cuerpo, lo cual no ayudaba.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó con desgana. Normalmente no era grosero con las personas de servicio, pero le molestaba que lo interrumpiera.

-Anoche le dejé unos papeles en la mesa, bastantes urgentes…- Decía con nerviosismo la chica.

-Ya están firmados- Interrumpió con voz gélida.

La joven mujer se acercó al escritorio y recogió los papeles previamente firmados por su señor, no pudo evitar mirar la pulcra caligrafía de su señor, sin duda alguna su firma con sus dos iniciales, _B.T_, imponía respeto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri se dirigió, ya vestido, hacia el comedor a ver a su pequeño. Hacia unos 5 minutos que no escuchaba gritos y eso era algo que preocuparía a cualquiera que conociera a su pequeño.

Cuando entró en la sala lo vio sentado de espaldas en el sofá, parecía muy molesto con algo.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Eiri mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Nada!- Contestó bruscamente el pequeño.

-¿Nada? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Eiri quitó las manos de su pequeño del "objeto" cuando sintió su corazón enloquecerse.

Su pequeño se apretaba con fuerza su "miembro", el cual estaba bastante duro, mientras maldecía.

-Me duele

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Balbuceaba el escritor, incapaz de creer lo que veía, su niño, su niño ¡tenía una erección!

- ¡No es mi culpa! Sabes cuando nos chocamos- _¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si después de ese choque había tenido que ducharse con agua congelada_- pensaba cierto escritor.

- Pues cuando nos chocamos me hice daño ahí- dijo mientras señalaba su miembro- y del golpe ¡se me ha hinchado!, pero nunca me había dolido tanto- Pronunció Shu, sin saber que con esas palabras estaba matando a su escritor.

_Se cree que se ha dado un golpe y se le ha hinchado la herida, dios mío, si supiera que tiene una erección. Que dulzura. La verdad es que cuando lo he visto tan "entregado" apretándose su miembro, intentando calmar el dolor, me excitado._

**- **Yuki, cúrame, ¡me duele!- Interrumpió el pequeño.

_¿Qué te cure? Mi niño la única forma de bajar un calentón es una ducha fría- lo cual me niego a darte, estamos en invierno- o…_

-¡Está bien! No te muevas.

Eiri tragó saliva mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el miembro de su pequeño, al mismo su tiempo sus labios besaban con cuidado la cara de su niño, estaba por acariciarlo cuando…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Esta semana empiezo los exámenes así que hasta el viernes o el sábado no podré renovar.

Besos y mil disculpas. Espero que hayan disfrutado.


	8. Sobre mi cadáver

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo VIII: Sobre mi cadáver

Siento haber tardado tanto!! Me merezco una muerte cruel y dolorosa, lo sé, pero he estado ocupada. Espero que disfruten muchos besos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eiri tragó saliva mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el miembro de su pequeño, al mismo su tiempo sus labios besaban con cuidado la cara de su niño, estaba por acariciarlo cuando…_

Sintió a su niño estremecerse, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque su niño fuera un crío aun se estremecía al sentir el leve roce de sus labios. Era adorable.

Se acomodó mejor el en sofá y mientras continuaba con su trabajo, lentamente acarició al niño sobre la ropa, tenía que ir despacio o si no él se asustaría, su mano derecha, ansiosa, se coló por la camiseta de su pequeño acariciando la suave piel de su cuerpo, poniendo especial atención a sus pequeños pezones y a su ombligo. Sus carnosos labios y su húmeda lengua no dejaron ni un solo segundo de besar su rostro, dejando un pequeño rastro a su paso. Sus dientes daban suaves mordiscos en sus sonrojados mofletes.

Eiri sentía como su cuerpo se estaba calentando, tumbó al niño en el sofá para tumbarse suavemente sobre él, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con besos mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas.

Después de varios juegos por fin Eiri llegó a su objetivo, el pequeño miembro.

Empezó besándolo lentamente para después morderlo con suavidad…

Eiri despertó de golpe todo sudado, se giró apresuradamente para tranquilizarse inmediatamente. Su cantante estaba dormido a su lado, abrazando cariñosamente su peluche, ambos estaban desnudos.

Eiri no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía lo que era amar, suspiró mientras recordaba la "aventura" vivida horas antes. Aunque no había llegado al final ni mucho menos, la verdad es que solo tuvieron sexo oral, pero al sentir esa pequeña boca acariciar su miembro sintió como tocaba el cielo. Él que era un mujeriego, él que había estado con las mujeres más atractivas y expertas de todo Japón, un experimentado amante y ese mocoso, ese baka-fracaso-en-la-cama, había sido capaz de hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

Se tumbó al lado de su pequeño y lo acarició con cariño, sin poder evitarlo restregó su mejilla contra la del niño. Recordó haber visto muchas veces a gatos restregarse contra sus amos y comprendió lo irónico de la situación, él era un gatito, un gatito que quería ser mimado y consentido por su amo.

Tapó con cariño a su niño y se levantó. No pudo evitar suspirar, ¿un gatito? ¡Dios! Parecía uno de esos adolescentes cursis e idiotas de sus novelas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hiro no deberías ponerte a sí, sabes que no es que quiera irme pero….

-Siempre es lo mismo ¡estoy harto K! quiero que estemos juntos- Hiro un pudo evitar gruñir, amaba a su americano psicópata, pero odiaba cuando no tenía tiempo para él.

-Hiro, no es mi culpa ya conoces a Seguchi-sama, siempre fastidiando

-Pero…- la replica de cierto pelirrojo fue silenciada por el animado tono de su móvil-_¿Quién era el idiota que lo llamaba ahora? ¿Es que uno no puede discutir con su pareja?_ Con algo de pesadez sacó su móvil, mas su rostro se volvió pálido al ver en el identificador de llamadas cierto número que no esperaba volver a ver más.

Los números seguían parpadeando en la pantalla -_675989876-_

K observaba a su amante mirar fijamente el móvil ¿Qué le pasaba?

Hiro cogió el móvil.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó en tono harisco, que ese maldito hombre lo llamara no pintaba nada bien.

-Vaya, vaya ¿esa es forma de hablar a tus amigos Hiro?- Contestó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea, su voz cargada de burla y diversión enfureció al guitarrista.

-Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos, así que déjate de cuentos y dime que quieres.

-Veo que no has cambiado. No seas tan brusco, sólo pasaba por Japón y he dicho por que no visitar a cierta persona.

-No te atrevas maldito, no te atrevas a acercarte a Shuichi, por que te mataré

K se quedó bastante sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, nunca había visto esa mirada llena de odio y rencor en su guitarrista.

-¿Es una amenaza? Pero si yo sólo quiero revivir viejos tiempos ¿Qué tienes eso de malo?

-Juro que no cometeré le error de hace años, sobre mi cadáver te acercaras a Shuichi

-¿Desde cuando sacar a la gente de mi camino a sido un problema? Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Hiro, nos vemos

-Lo dudo

-Te aseguró que nos veremos más pronto de lo que tú crees.

La llamada se cortó, Hiro suspiró sabía lo que se venía ahora, ¿Por qué? Ahora que volvían a ser felices por que justamente él tenía que volver, era hora de revelar toda la verdad.

Sabía que K estaba esperando una explicación, que Eiri se la pediría, sobretodo cuando Krish se presentase en su casa para buscar a Shuichi, lo conocía y ese hombre lo sabía todo y cuando supiera que su protegido estaba en peligro no dudaría en venir desde Londres.

No pudo evitar sonreír le haría gracia ver la cara de Seguchi cuando se enterara que hay hombres más poderosos que él y que alguno de esos hombres protegen a su odiado trabajador. Si Seguchi supiera que si Shu hubiese querido fácilmente él estaría muerto. Tan rápido como sonrió volvió a su mueca de rabia, no era gracioso.

Las cosas volvían a suceder, hace años Krish había conseguido alejar a B.T de Shuichi, pero ese maldito hombre era poderoso y temido y no sabía si esta vez Krish sería capaz de alejarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 8, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Poco a poco van saliendo nuevas cosas y se va descubriendo que Shu no era sencillamente un niñito que no tenía nadie que lo protegiera._

_¿Cómo se tomará Eiri que Shu tenga un poderoso protector? Y que además ese hombre sea un influyente magnate británico. ¿Se tomará bien la relación de Yuki y Shuichi el británico?_

_¿Seguchi tiene competencia en su papel como puto amo del universo?_

_En el próximo capítulo la llegada de Krish. _

_Besos y muchas gracias._


	9. Los símbolos masculinos entrelazados

-

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo IX:

Los dos símbolos masculinos entrelazados

¡Volví! Después de varias semanas con lagunas mentales por fin este bendito viernes se me ha ocurrido como continuar y lo más importante como acabar esta historia; la semana que viene empiezo los exámenes pero procuraré escribir cuando pueda, ahora que por fin la imaginación ha vuelto…

¡Besos! Y espero que disfruten

--

_No pudo evitar sonreír le haría gracia ver la cara de Seguchi cuando se enterara que hay hombres más poderosos que él y que alguno de esos hombres protegen a su odiado trabajador. Si Seguchi supiera que si Shu hubiese querido fácilmente él estaría muerto. Tan rápido como sonrió volvió a su mueca de rabia, no era gracioso._

_Las cosas volvían a suceder, hace años Krish había conseguido alejar a B.T de Shuichi, pero ese maldito hombre era poderoso y temido y no sabía si esta vez Krish sería capaz de alejarlo._

Las gotas caían furiosamente manchando los cristales de la majestuosa mansión, el cielo, anteriormente soleado, parecía furioso; en una de las habitaciones, pulcramente decorada, el propietario de la mansión parecía compartir su estado de ánimo con el cielo, sentado en su sillón de cuero italiano mientras balanceaba de una forma casi hipnótica su whisky Johnnie Walker Gold Label.

Estaba enfadado, más bien furioso, después de tantos años ese desgraciado se atrevía ha volver a entrometerse en la vida de su "niño".

Suspiro mientras continuaba balanceando su vaso, siempre le había ayudado el beber un buen whisky para calmar su rabia. Ese maldito lo iba a pagar muy caro iba zanjar ese asunto para siempre.

-Perdóname Shuichi, sé que prometí no entrometerme más en tu vida pero creo que es necesario.

El joven miraba las llamas arder.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó mientras lanzaba el vaso hacia la leña. T.B se las pagaría, primero por haberle hecho daño a su "niño", segundo por intentar volver hacerle daño, tercero por obligarlo a él a romper su promesa con Shuichi y cuarto por que por su culpa había desperdiciado un whisky de 180 dólares.

-Señor, ¿Está bien?

-¿Henry?

-si, señor-Contestó el mayordomo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí el avión le espera señor.

--

Después de acariciar a su pequeño y besarlo un par de veces por fin el escritor se levantó dispuesto ha prepararse un delicioso desayuno, muy a su estilo; quería avanzar su libro para tener luego bastante tiempo para estar con su niño.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la cocina, no había prisa, eran las 5 de la mañana, su niño dormiría hasta el mediodía más o menos.

Después de coger una cerveza del frigorífico y encender su primer, mas no el último, cigarro del día se sentó en el comedor dispuesto ha empezar a trabajar.

Normalmente trabajaba en su estudio pero con Shuichi nunca se sabe, así que era mejor estar cerca por si su niño se despertaba.

Llevaba escritas dos páginas cuando sus ojos se percataron de un objeto que el día anterior no estaba; en el recibidor, al lado de la puerta, había una caja pequeña blanca con un extraño símbolo dibujado en ella y una tarjeta.

Eiri se levantó con cuidado dispuesto ha cogerla, cuando se agachó y vio con mas detalle el símbolo lo reconoció, eran dos símbolos masculinos enlazados, extrañado abrió la tarjeta y leyó extrañado y algo enfadado la pequeña introducción.

Más allá de la noche

Más allá del día

No habrá lugar escondido

Porque tu siempre has sido mío

P.D: Puedes odiarme, puedes ignorarme pero de tu piel nunca podrás borrarme. Siempre has sido y serás mío Shuichi.

T.B.

¿Qué significaba eso? Se levantó apresuradamente y corriendo fue hacia la habitación; respiró tranquilo, su niño estaba bien mas algo captó la atención del escritor algo de lo que nunca durante esos años que habían estado juntos se había percatado. Su niño tenía un tatuaje en el pie derecho, más exactamente en el tobillo, sin duda eso era algo excitante... pero todos sus deseos se esfumaron dejando paso a unos furiosos celos cuando miro bien el tatuaje.

¡Eran dos símbolos masculinos entrelazados! El mismo dibujo que en la caja.

¿Quien era ese T.B? Y que tenía que ver con SU niño. El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Murmurando fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿K?¿Hiro?

-Of course Mister Eiri (Por supuesto Señor Eiri)

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Eiri necesito hablar...T.B...

-¿Qué? ¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Quién es?

Se había movido con tanta prisa que había olvidado dejar la tarjeta, así que cuando Hiro entró vio perfectamente las dos iniciales que firmaban la nota.

-Creo que es hora de contar algunas cosas

-.Ring.-(Timbre puerta)

Eiri bastante molesto por no tener respuesta y cansado de interrupciones abrió la puerta dispuesto a matar al "bastardo" que se atrevía a interrumpir ahora que iba a saber la verdad y sobretodo al "bastardo" que podía haber despertado a su niño, a esta edad los niños deben dormir mucho.

"Feliz" se sintió el escritor al ver a su "querido" cuñado Seguchi junto con su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eiri, no me hables así, ¡soy tu hermana!

-Tranquilos, Eiri, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante.

-No te metes Seguchi.

-ok guys, It will be better if you explain me... quickly... because if you don' do it i will shoot you.(Será mejor que me lo expliquéis...rápidamente...o os dispararé)

-Será mejor que entremos.

Todos estaban entrando cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¿Se puede saber quien demonios es? ¿Es que nadie entiende que son las 5 de la mañana y mi niño necesita dormir?-Gritó bastante malhumorado el escritor mientras abría la puerta y sus ojos se chocaban contra una mirada verde esmeralda.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-Preguntó con voz sumamente masculina

Eiri no se lo podía creer ¿quién diablos era él? ¡Eso debería decirlo él! ese estúpido venía a su casa y encima le decía quien era él, iba a contestarle cuando se dio cuenta de su atuendo, definitivamente no era de aquí, llevaba una elegante traje negro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban cubiertos por unas caras gafas de Armani, llevaba un pendiente en la oreja derecha y debajo de su rolex se podía ver un tatuaje.

-Krish

--

Se acabó… el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si pueden me dejáis reviews.

P.D: so what else is new? ( ¿Y qué hay de Nuevo?)

-.(RAidEr).-


	10. ¿Tú, mejor que yo?

-

-.Regreso a la infancia.-

Capítulo X: ¿Tú, mejor que yo?

_Me gustaría disculparme con todas las personas que han estado siguiendo este loco fanfic y han estado esperando tanto tiempo. El verano ya ha acabado así que es hora de volver a "trabajar". Espero que disfruten y mis más sinceras disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado._

-¿Quién diablos eres?-Preguntó con voz sumamente masculina

Eiri no se lo podía creer ¿quién diablos era él? ¡Eso debería decirlo él! ese estúpido venía a su casa y encima le decía quien era él, iba a contestarle cuando se dio cuenta de su atuendo, definitivamente no era de aquí, llevaba una elegante traje negro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban cubiertos por unas caras gafas de Armani, llevaba un pendiente en la oreja derecha y debajo de su rolex se podía ver un tatuaje.

-Krish

Eiri miró algo extrañado hacia Hiro. El amigo pelirrojo de su niño miraba fijamente la silueta de ese hombre y además lo había llamado por su nombre, sí se llamaba así, claro.

-¿Hiro?- preguntó en tono amenazador.

El joven guitarrista se levantó y se apresuró a saludar al recién llegado.

-Sabía que no tardarías en venir.

-¿Has hablado con él?- cuestionó el inglés con un acento japonés perfecto.

-Sí, pero… han ocurrido ciertas cosas Krish, Shuichi, él… Creo que esta vez T.B ha jugado demasiado bien sus cartas.

El escritor miraba a ambos hombres sin parpadear como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis.

-Muy bien, estoy harto- susurró gélidamente Eiri intentando controlarse para no gritar y despertar a su pequeño- ¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ya! ¿Quién diablos es T.B? ¿Por qué le ha escrito una carta a Shuichi? ¿Quién es ese idiota que esta en mi casa? Y sobretodo ¿Qué tiene que ver MI Shuichi con ese T.B?

Los señores Seguchi miraron asintiendo con la cabeza a Eiri, ellos también querían una explicación. Aunque Tohma pudiese contestar ha algunas de las preguntas de su protegido decidió esperar.

-¿Tu Shuichi? No me hagas reír imbécil ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

- ¿Imbécil? No sé quien eres pero estas en mi casa y por si no lo sabes soy Yuki Eiri y soy el novio de Shuichi- le contestó orgullosamente. Sí, eso era, el novio de Shuichi su único novio y el único con derecho a besarlo, tocarlo y hacerlo sentir en el paraíso.

-¿Tu casa? No esta mal para alguien de tu nivel- contestó cruelmente- ¿Novio de Shuichi?- ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Hiro continuo- eso ya lo hablaremos luego, aunque rubio, no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi. Yo estuve mucho antes en la vida del pequeño y yo decidiré si un mocoso como tú puede ser el novio de mi protegido- terminó poniéndole énfasis a las palabras mocoso y protegido.

Con elegancia el inglés se sentó en los sillones y miró superiormente a todos.

- Krish O'conner- comenzó Seguchi- propietario de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes de Europa, accionista mayoritario de varias compañías aéreas y dueño del equipo de fútbol Manchester United- explicó arrogantemente Seguchi, le gustaba tener el mango por la sartén. Aunque a veces el mango podía resbalarse.

- E intimo amigo de su majestad la reina de Inglaterra- completó el hombre- pero no he venido aquí ha hablar de mí Seguchi y me gustaría que si no tiene nada más que decir permaneciera callado.

Todos, excepto Hiro, miraron boquiabiertos al hombre. ¿Ese inglés había mandado callar al mismísimo Seguchi alias " amo del universo"? Y lo más grave ¿Seguchi obedecía?

-¿Dónde esta Shuichi, Hiro?- preguntó educadamente el inglés.

-Mi novio está durmiendo en mi cama- le respondió el escritor remarcando las palabras "mi novio" y "mi cama".

Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, ambos defendiendo lo que creían suyo.

- T.B. Terry Bonelux. Es… un viejo conocido de Shuichi- comenzó a explicar el hombre.

-Krish- interrumpió el guitarrista- será mejor que expliquemos todo desde el principio y que expliquemos toda la verdad.

- No me fío de ellos y menos de este rubio- pronunció despectivamente mirando descaradamente a Yuki.

Antes que cualquiera de los presentes pudiese reaccionar, Hiro habló- Krish, no es un juego. Ellos son de confianza. Terry está muy cerca, hace poco recibí una llamada suya.

El joven británico asintió y suspiró, después de que todo esto acabase se encargaría personalmente de ajustar unas cuantas cosas con Seguchi.

- Shuichi no tuvo una buena infancia, sus padres eran personas despreciables que sólo se interesaban por el dinero y teniendo un hijo tan hermoso como Shuichi… es fácil suponer lo que intentaron.

-Eso es mentira- le cortó el escritor- los padres de Shuichi son muy buenos, yo los conozco…

-Dios, que mocoso más molesto…

-¡Krish!

-Vale, Hiro, vale. Esos no son los padres de Shuichi al menos no los biológicos. Shuichi conoció a Terry por azares del destino pero él se enamoró del pequeño. No tardó en descubrir donde vivía y quienes eran sus padres así que, un día se presentó en su casa y le hizo una oferta sus padres a cambio de él.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la señora Seguchi- ¿Ese tal Terry compró a Shuichi?

-Sí

- Shuichi era muy pequeño, apenas tenía 14 años y no entendía nada sobre la vida. Tres meses más tarde ellos se casaron y 1 años más tarde yo conseguí alejarlo de ese mal nacido y darle una nueva vida.

La cara del escritor era un poema. ¿Él se quejaba de su infancia? ¿Sufrir? Shuichi si que había sufrido no él. ¿Casado? Su niño estaba casado… pero él lo amaba, ¿no?

Después de varios minutos todo el mundo había asimilado más o menos la historia del pelirosa.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?- pregunto K.

- Terry tenía planeado que Shuichi tuviese otra vez la edad de un infante y así conseguir hacerle cambiar de ideas y por fin obtener el amor del niño. La mente de un infante es muy fácil de manipular- explicó Krish.

-Pero, gracias a Eiri no lo ha conseguido, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo. A regañadientes el inglés asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Shuichi?- habló sonriendo el joven- Shuichi sal.

-¡Krish!- el pequeño niño corrió sonriendo a abrazar al de mirada verde, ignorando un poco al escritor el cual comenzaba a tener una venita un poquito hinchada…

El joven Eiri no lo podía creer este estúpido le había quitado la atención de su niño completamente. Tenía ganas de echarlos a patadas a todos de su casa, coger a su niño y darse un relajante baño de burbujas.

Estaba a punto de ir a por una cerveza para calmar su ira cuando vio lago que lo enfureció. Ese extranjero que decía ser el protector de Shuichi tenía el mismo tatuaje que su pequeño debajo de su rolex.

Con furia se acercó a su niño, iba hacer algo que debía haber hecho desde que él inglés llegó, y con descaro…

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que les haya gustado…. Besos. Gabby&USA te quiero


	11. Capítulo XI: ¡Malditos ojos verdes!

Regreso a la infancia

_¡Hola! Sé que parecía imposible pero he vuelto. Primero me gustaría disculparme con todas las personas que leen este fic por que para ser sinceros me había olvidado de él así que lo siento muchísimo. Y segundo quería decir que me he dado cuenta que en los capítulos anteriores hay varios errores de ortografía y de puntuación, del capítulo XI en adelante me cuidaré mucho más. ¡ GRACIAS ¡_

P.D: ¿Sabíais que Gravitation EX vuelve? ¡Sí!

P.D: Este capítulo va dedicado a **KirinRyuu **por que su review me recordó este fan fic y me animó a seguirlo. Muchas gracias.

Capítulo XI: ¡Malditos ojos verdes!

Con furia se acercó a su niño, iba hacer algo que debía haber hecho desde que él inglés llegó y con descaro besó a su niño con todo el amor que sentía, por que aunque muchos pudiesen jurar que Yuki Eiri era un bastardo sin corazón ni escrúpulos Eiri sabía que sólo acertaban en la parte de "sin corazón". Aún con los ojos cerrados por el beso el escritor sonrío. Sí, él no tenía corazón desde hace 3 años cuando ese mocoso ruidoso y escandaloso se lo había robado.

Todos los presentes miraron anonadados al rubio, no era extraño ver al siempre enfadado escritor besar al cantante sino ver a Eiri mostrar tantos sentimientos en público. Mas no todo el mundo estaba gratamente sorprendido por las acciones del escritor para Hiro ese gesto sólo anticipaba una cosa: problemas. Desde el sillón opuesto Krish pensaba algo parecido: sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Qué diablos te crees que haces? – le preguntó el ingles con voz enfadada mientras tiraba del brazo de Shuichi para sentarlo una vez más sobre sus rodillas y alejarlo de los labios de ese hombre.

Eiri sonrió arrogantemente, respecto a lo que él le concernía ese hombre se podía coger una avión y volverse a su país por que Eiri Uesugi no le iba a dar ninguna explicación.

- ¿Crees que lo tienes todo bajo control?- preguntó Krish con soberbia- ¿Te crees que por besarlo ya es tuyo?- la pregunta irónica más la risa fría de ese extranjero hizo que el escritor empezase a enfadarse y que la ya tan conocida vena de la frente empezara a marcársele.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No sé que relación puede tener una persona como tú con mi protegido pero ten por seguro que yo no la apruebo y si yo no lo apruebo Eiri mi niño no estará contigo. Conozco a Shuichi desde hace muchos años y siempre lo he cuidado, le prometí que no me metería en su vida pero las cosas han cambiado mucho así que todas las viejas restricciones ya se han acabado. Yo estoy aquí y siempre lo he estado incluso antes de que tú lo conocieses y formo parte de la vida de mi protegido así que no seas tan ingenuo de pensar que vas a poner a Shuichi en el compromiso de elegir entre tú o yo y sobretodo mocoso que ni si quiera se te pase por la mente pensar que en el hipotético caso de que Shuichi tuviese que elegir que te elegiría a ti.

Para cuando Krish acabó su pequeño monologo todos los presentes estaban sin palabras.

Tohma Seguchi miraba de un lado al otro nervioso esta situación sobrepasaba sus capacidades, era imposible ganar una guerra contra este hombre y aunque no lo conociese personalmente después de oír sus palabras no le costaba creerlas. Shuichi siempre había luchado por Eiri y él simplemente lo había tratado mal sabiendo que el cantante siempre volvería a él.

Hiroshi, por la otra parte, evitaba mirar al escritor a los ojos y confirmar lo que el rubio tanto temía: que su niño prefiriese a Krish antes que él. Aunque eso no era difícil de entender, Hiro había estado desde el principio con Shuichi, lo sabía todo sobre él y el tema Krish y T.B era un tema muy conocido para el pelirrojo y sabía cuanto el moreno había ayudado a su amigo así como la profunda relación que los unía.

- Krish… ¿Me has traído magdalenas de Londres?- las alegres palabras del cantante rompieron el silencio y fueron seguidas por dos risas.

Krish miró a Hiro y se dio cuenta que el pelirroja tampoco había podido evitar reírse tras escuchar esas palabras. A Shuichi siempre le habían encantado las magdalenas especialmente las británicas posiblemente las famosas "muffins" eran el único snack que el cantante preferiría antes de sus tan queridos pockys.

- ¡ Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas?

- ¿De doble chocolate?- preguntó Shuichi mirando fijamente a los ojos a su protector.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa traviesa? Shuichi ni lo intentes sea lo que sea lo que estas planeando yo te ganaré- le dijo con convicción el moreno.

Eiri miraba con celos como su niño y ese hombre interactuaban, esa complicidad, esas sonrisas… él también lo quería. Él también quería hacer feliz a su niño.

- Bueno es tarde… y aunque ha sido un placer reunirnos aquí me temo que Shuichi y yo debemos marcharnos ya. Es un niño y debe dormir- Krish no tenía dudas, sabía a lo que había venido y no se iba ir sin su niño y sobre su cadáver su protegido iba a pasar otro día siendo cuidado por ese rubio idiota.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- le interrumpió rápidamente el escritor- Shuichi se queda conmigo.

- Eiri… creo que quizás deberias….

- ¡Cállate Tohma! No pienso permitir que este hombre se lleve a mi niño.

- Eiri- Su nombre siendo pronunciado por el hombre que quería llevarse a su niño lejos de él hizo que se estremeciera- ¿Ves este tatuaje? ¿Sabes que Shuichi también tiene uno?

- Sí, conozco bien a mi koibito y he recorrido más de una vez su cuerpo- le contestó con algo de arrogancia. Aunque no fuese verdad que sabía de la existencia del maldito tatuaje eso no significaba que iba a reconocerlo en frente de ese inglés.

- Estoy seguro de ello, rubio- le contestó con una sonrisa juguetona que hizo que el escritor tuviese la sensación de que ese hombre podía ver a través de él- Pero… ¿Sabes lo que significa? Este tatuaje significa unión, lealtad y sobretodo compromiso. Shuichi y yo nos lo hicimos en Paris hace más de 5 años. Es el símbolo de nuestra complicidad y sobretodo de mi promesa hacia Shuichi.

- ¡Krish! Yo quiero que Yuki venga con nosotros

- Pero Shuichi… él…

- No, Krish quiero que Yuki venga con nosotros. Yuki es bueno. Yo quiero mucho a Yuki.

Ante esas palabras Krish no pudo evitar sonreí levemente y en contra de su voluntad aceptar a que el rubio viniese con ellos.

- Mi casa es más segura, allí mis hombres se encargarán de la seguridad de Shuichi… Y estado yo y Eiri en la casa T. B no se atreverá a intentar nada.

Eiri sonrió mientras miraba a su dulce niño. ¡Cómo lo amaba! Y aunque aún había que luchar esa guerra, la primera batalla ya la había ganado. Su niño lo había protegido y le había confesado, aunque su niño tuviese 4 años y esas palabras no se podían considerar una confesión amorosa , que estaba enamorado de él.

- Recoge algunas cosas Eiri, te esperaré en el coche- le dijo Krish mientras cargaba al niño con una sonrisa burlona- Y por cierto intento de escritor… mi protegido dormirá conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni lo sueñes extranjero mi…

- Eiri… Krish se ha ido, creo que quizas deberias…- empezó con cierta duda el rubio.

- Déjame Tohma. ¿Qué se cree ese estúpido? Shuichi es mío y no pienso permitir que él que me lo quite. No me importa esa estúpida promesa, Shuichi me quiere y yo a él y cuando recupere su cuerpo… nosotros también nos haremos un tatuaje especial…. – dijo con seguridad Eiri mientras iba hacia el cuarto para recoger algunas cosas.

- ¡ Dios mio! Eiri esta locamente celoso, Tohma.

- Lo sé, cariño. Ahora que hay competencia tu hermano tendrá que trabajar duro si quiere seguir con Shuichi.

- Tienes razón Tohma. Conozco a Krish y se que dará una buena pelea a Eiri pero Eiri no tiene que preocuparse por Krish por que aunque Krish quiere con locura a Shuichi no es amor de pareja sino más bien de hermano mayor.

- ¡Hiro! Entonces… ¿Krish no ama a Shuichi?

- ¡Oh, no Mika!

- Bueno… eso no tiene por que saberlo mi hermano, ¿verdad?- preguntó con diversión.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- contestaron todos al unísono.

(Mientras tanto con Shuichi y Krish)

No te preocupes Shuichi me aseguraré de que T.B no te haga nada y también comprobaré si ese rubio es suficiente para ti. Y aunque lo sea me quedaré aquí para fastidiarle. Me pregunto que pensará cuando sepa Krish O'conner se muda de nuevo a Japón dispuesto a atormentar a acierto y escritor y para proteger a Shuichi también.

_¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, hacía mucho que no escribía así que espero no decepcionar a nadie. Aquí os dejo un breve resumen de la situación:_

_Yuki Eiri: celoso de Krish y tiene miedo de que T.B le haga daño a su niño ( aunque también esta celoso de él)_

_Krish O'conner: Protector de Shuichi, no tiene ni tendrá ninguna relación de pareja con Shuichi aunque le dará a entender a Yuki Eiri que sí y lo pondrá muy celoso._

_T.B: enamorado de Shuichi desde que se caso con él cuando Shuichi tenía unos 14 años. Lo a convertido en un niño de 4 años para ganarse su afecto._

_¿Me dejáis algún review? Por cierto estoy re escribiendo los capítulos y he cambiado el nombre de usuario. _

_Mizuki_


End file.
